


I'm fine

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Overworking, Pre-Slash, Reborn is done with Tsuna's shit, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: Tsuna is tired. Reborn is pissed. Nothing new right?
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I can write again!   
> I can't wait to add my new fics  
> (and return to practicing my English writing -.-" )  
> No beta, we die like man

Tsuna was tired. He cursed internally, seeing how much paperwork he has to do. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo were on a mission, Hibari was at Namimori, and the rest of the Guardians were doing their stuff. Mansion was never this quiet before he took over as Vongola Decimo. Sign after sign, Tsuna finds himself tired more than usual.

"Slacking off again?"

"You know that I can't do that anymore, Reborn."

Tall hitman entered the room with his usual grace, taking off his fedora.

"Where are the rest of your crew?" Reborn asked with a smirk on his face.

"On missions, somewhere doing something. Finally, I can finish my paperwork in peace." Tsuna answered. At this moment, the hitman was observing him carefully. Young Vongola had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was too pale for Reborn's liking.

"Where was the last time you eat?" he asked, looking at his ex-student.

"I ate something when I started these papers."

"And when was that?"

"Reborn, I know what you're trying to say, but don't worry, I'm fine."

Tsuna knew that Reborn can be overprotective of him. He didn't want to make him worry. He was fine. 

"You're not," Reborn said, his voice sounded worried. Tsuna sighs and went to his ex-tutor.

"Why you always want to be right?"

"Because I'm always right. Tsuna?"

Reborn would never admit that, but he felt a little bit of panic when he saw Tsuna falling to the ground. Hitman catches brunet moment before he hit the floor. 

"Tsk. Fine my ass," Reborn said quietly. He took Tsuna to the couch, watching him closely.

It was almost midnight when young Vongola woke up. He was feeling much better.

"You're awake?"

Tsuna meets Reborn's onyx eyes, still filled with worry.

"What happened?"

Hitman sighs, trying his best to hide his unsteady voice.

"You passed out on me, that's what happened. I can't take one job, because you can't take care of yourself when I'm gone!"

"Reborn..."

"Don't. You can't just expect that I will be calm about this. You can hide your overwork from your Guardians, but not from me."

"You're worried."

"Like hell I am! What would you do if someone attacks the mansion when you're in this state?!"

"But..."

"Let me finish! I just came back from the job, and I found you overworked _again_ probably with a fever. _Again,_ "

Tsuna did realize that he made Reborn extremely worried. But it was the first time when hitman actually said something about it. 

"I'm sorry," Tuna said hugging Reborn, for the first time in weeks.

"You should be," hitman answered pulling him closer. After a minute or so, Reborn felt that young Vongola goes limp.

"Tsuna?" 

He didn't hear him. He was asleep in hitman's arms.

Reborn with a genuine smile said:

"Dame-Tsuna can't even fall asleep properly. I will punish him for that later."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, but I like it  
> Let me know what you think in the comments ;)  
> (My grammar can be bad sometimes but I'm trying my best xd)


End file.
